Mobile communication devices include a battery to provide power for internal wireless communication electronics, such as processors, transceivers and antennae. Typical mobile device batteries, such as zinc air batteries, have limited capacity both for peak and average current consumption. Various battery chemistries can be starved of energy during peak consumption periods, but can recover during rest periods.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods to prevent batteries from overuse during wireless communication.